Musical Misto
by WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: Ten music based drabbles centered on Mistoffelees. Contains Mistoffelees/Victoria, Mistoffelees/Rumpleteazer, Mistoffelees/Cassandra, Rum Tum Tugger/Mistoffelees, and Rum Tum Tugger/Bombalurina


**1. Pick a character, pairng, or fandom you like. ****2. Put ITunes or equivalent media player on random.**  
**3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)**  
**4. Do 10 of these, then post.**

_~0*0~0*0~0*0~0*0~0*0~_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cats.

**Mistoffelees** is who I've chosen for this challange.

**About the drabbles/Warnings:**

Number one is a ficy about how Misto gained his alter-ego name.

The second is some Misoffelees/Victoria. Takes place the night before the Jellicle Ball.

In song three Misto has Leukemia and a little bit of power-filled evilness, it takes place affter he brings back Old Deuteronomy.

Song five is some Misto/Teazer. You know you love it. =)

Song five is some Misto/Cass fluffiness.

Six is a funny-funny ha-ha lulz.

Song seven is a Family fic.

Eight is some sad/fluffy that has Rum Tum Tugger/Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger/Bombalurina.

Nine is a nightmare ficy.

Song ten is a bit about the first time Misto unkowningly taps into his magical abilities.

_~0*0~0*0~0*0~0*0~0*0~_

**Through Glass - Stone Sour**

**~ So while you're outside looking in, Describing what you see, Remember what you're staring at is me ~  
**

Where was he? Was he alive or dead? Why was he so wet?

" -ound him in a back ally, almost dead. I chased off some of Macavity's thugs. "

" Yeah, he lost alot of blood. We tried to wash as much as we could off, but with all that black fur, it's hard to tell... "

I shivered at a sudden wind.

" Well, he will be safe from harm here in the Jellicle Junkyard. Good job Munkustap, Alonzo." His voice indicated his bit in the mater was ended, and so he was departing. " And find Quaxo a new blanket. "

" Um...Quaxo, Old Deuteronomy? " Uncertainty hovered in the voice.

" Yes. Until he's able to talk...I think it fits him nicely don't you? "

The two other voices chuckled.

" Of course Sir. "

**Good Enough - Evanescence**

**~ So take care what you ask of me, 'Cause I can't say no ~**

Victoria purred harder, cuddling into the tuxedo Tom's chest. He coughed nervously. " Um...Look Victoria, I thought I told you we couldn't do anything until affter you're officially pronounced an adult at the ball tomorrow. "

She pouted cutely. " But I actually came of age two weeks ago. What's so great about that ball anyway? "

Mistoffelees shook his head sternly. " It doesn't matter. Rules are rules. "

The white female huffed slightly, casting a determend look at the magical cat, before swooping her head lower and...

Mistoffelees yelped, looking from side to side. They were in the middle of the Junkyard for heavyside's sake. But...

He let out an uncontrolable purr. Maybe a single night didn't matter too much.

**Sabbath Bloody Sabbath - Black Sabbath**

**~ Living just for dying, Dying just for you ~**

The show was over, Old Deuteronomy was returned. So why was Tugger still following him? Mistoffelees stopped without turning around. " Yes? "

The Rum Tum Tugger bounced playfuly from his hiding place behind a stack of old tires. " I was just coming to check up on you. You know,- " Tugger did an expetly executed tripple summersault, landing in front of the magical Tom. " You don't look so suave with all that blood on your chin. "

Misto rubbed the blood away hastily, ready to tell Tugger off but, grimaced as he felt another fit of coughing once again stain his face with the damning evidence of his sickness.

He heard the other Tom sigh heavily. " I'm sorry I made you use your powers, I know it makes it worse. I really am sorr- "

Mistoffelees hissed loudly, cutting him off. " Don't be _"Sorry"_! Don't you _pity_ me Tugger! The only thing you should do- " He could tell his eyes must be red, just like Macavity's eyes were. Macavity, who had finally been completely comsumed by the dark magic, that was even now trying to take over Mistoffelees . _" Is fear me! "_

**Poison - Alice Cooper**

**~ I wanna hold you, But I better not touch ~**

Oh Heavyside let him be strong, let him not fall into temptation. Give him the strength not to hold her down and ravish her flawless form here in the middle of the Junkyard. Give him the grace not to start giving way and shouting obscene remarks about her full chest or voluptuous arse.

" 'ey Misto what've you been up 'ta love? "

" Oh, not much Teazer. "

**Lady - Kenny Rogers**

**~ Lady, your love's the only love I need ~**

She was gorgeous. Her slick, brown fur glistened in the moonlight as she pirouetted. She spun in synchronized rhythm with each beat of his heart. Thud, thud, thud. Swish, swish, swish. Perfection. A perfection that was all singularly his.

These midnight dances were what she called 'a reminder of to his loyalty', which as far as he could guess loosly meant 'Look what you could be losing if you cheat'.

Like he ever would. The thought would never even cross his mind with a goddess like Cassandra as his mate.

**Ms New Booty - Bubba Sparxxx**

**~ You ain't gotta sell sex, Girl, It sells itself ~**

" God he's so pretentious. " Electra griped. " I know. He's always acting like he's the best cat around. " Bombalurina agreed." I mean really where does he get off acting like that? "

All of a sudden Rum Tum Tugger was standing in front of the two irritaded Queens. " Talking about me ladies? "

Electra huffed. " No. We were talking about that dratted Misofelees. " Bomba nodded. " Yeah. He keeps stealing all the spotlight, from being so sexy. "

Rum Tum Tugger almost died laughing.

**Circle Of Life - Lion King**

**~ From the day we arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun ~ **

Mistoffelees could still remember the day he first opened his eyes as a kit.

He was warm there pressed to his mother's side. And there was his father also lying so close. They were so happy. So...so... He couldn't really think of a word that could compare to the wonderful contentment that his family brought him.

He had no way of knowing that in just afew years, the simple mention of their names would make him shiver. Lady GriddleBone and Macavity.

**Love Bites - Def Leppard**

**~ When you wake up, Will you walk out? ~**

Mistoffelees sunggled closer to the sleeping lion-mane Tom, who had decided to 'spend the night'. He would be as close to Tugger as he could tonight, because he knew that he would most likely wake up tomorrow alone. Not that he minded.

He shyly gave the other Tom's cheek a soft lick. Tugger smirked in his sleep. " Bombalurina... "

Mistoffelees felt hot tears starting to build. Maybe he minded affter all. Maybe he minded a lot.

**Though The fire And Flames - DragonForce**

**~ The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight ~**

He was flying, literally hovering at least five feet from the ground. Not far from him Macavity was also huvering, a twisted smile on his face. The other cats looked up at them in horror as he and his father, his master, planned their distuction. An evil, maniacal laugh bubbled up from his chest. The Jellicles were all going to die, and he'd be there to watch them suffer.

Mistoffelees screamed as he sat bolt upright. His fur was sopping wet with sweat. He sighed deeply as he layed back to sleep, praying for no more nightmares.

**Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word - Elton Jhon**

**~ What do I do when lightning strikes me? ~**

The power within him was pulling. Pulling harder than it ever had in his life. The dark powers screamed for control of the young Tom's very soul. It knew it's true weilder was near... The Hidden Paw was coming.

Mistoffelees felt sick at his stomach. He layed in his pipe/den, writhing as roll affter roll of nausea pummeled his already aching tummy. He felt the fur rise at the nape of his neck, as he fought to keep down the rising bile in his throat.

If he ownly knew what was making him so sick... If only he could repel the pain from his body, or at least control it. He wished he could just shoot it out in one big shot. Like a lightning-bolt.

Suddenly he felt a crackling feeling in the soles of his paws. As he looked down his eyes widened. In the soft, downy fur, sparks of electricity were staring to form, sizzling and buzzing, builing in size and harshness.

Without warning a large blue flash of energy bursted from from the Tom's fingertips, zapping through the end of the pipe and out into the junkyard.

Mistoffelees felt the pain and sickness lifted and the weight of sleep qiuckly taking it's place. Tomorrow he would think it was all a dream... until he saw the charred grabbage.


End file.
